<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] feels like forever by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363357">[podfic] feels like forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads'>trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dansen - Freeform, Download Available, Embedded Audio, F/F, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requests, Soft Butch Alex Danvers, Strapless Strapping, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[original summary]: Alex tries a new look for a charity gala, and Kelly lets her know how much she appreciates it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] feels like forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126293">feels like forever</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll">trashyeggroll</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[original notes] Set between 05x02 and 05x03.</p>
<p>LOVING the Dansen goodness we are getting this season! In honor of Alex Danvers' sleeveless sleep tank.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe><br/>
<em>(or click to <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YlAUzoKk4UbkFo71NBGHsFLfPBKw9fsG/view?usp=sharing">download offline version here</a> )</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>feels like forever<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>by </strong>trashyeggroll
</p>
<p><strong>Reader: </strong>trashyeggroll</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 36:00</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[original notes] Cookie Cake bit inspired by the <a href="https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/post/187987528554/found-it">true story of the day I knew I wanted to marry my wife</a></p>
<p>yell at me on tumblr <a href="https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com">@trashyeggroll</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>